Ransom
by Punk'N'Rock Chick
Summary: Our favorite CSI team is running against the clock to save a young girl from a serial killer. Can they stop him before he kills another innocent person?
1. Part 1

**Summary: **A young girl was taken by a serial killer. Will she ever see her family again? Will the CSI team be able to stop this perp before he kills another innocent person? Find out.

**Author's Note:** I love CSI. This is my first CSI fanfic, so please go easy on me. I hope you enjoy!

**Ransom **

It was almost seven o'clock at night and I was on my way home from work. I had this strange feeling as I was walking to my car. It kind of felt like I was being watched or as if somebody was following me.

I turned around and the only other person I saw was my boss, Anne, closing up the store. I smiled and waved goodbye to her. Then just as I was reaching for my keys, my cell phone rang. I pulled it out and looked at the caller ID. It was my mother. She always called after I got out of work to make sure I was fine, and that I wasn't doing anything that I wasn't supposed to do. I answered the phone.

"Hello Mother." I tried to sound surprised.

"Hey Honey! How was work?"

"Boring, and slow as usual. What did you do today?"

She sighed. "I cleaned out the pool, did the laundry, and cleaned your room, which was a pigsty. You should really clean it more often."

"Sorry Mom, but I am busy with things called work. I have to start saving up my money so that it can help me pay for college, so you and Dad don't have to pay for all of it."

"You don't have to do that Sweetie, your Father and I will pay for all of it." She insisted.

"Fine. Okay. Whatever you say. I actually gotta go, I'm about to get into my car and it's chilly outside. I'll see you when I get home." I reached into my purse for my keys with one hand, while still holding my phone.

"Okay. I'll see you then. Drive safe. Bye." I hung up my phone and dropped it into my bag.

Right as I got a hold of my car keys, I was grabbed from behind. I couldn't see anything, the person who had taken me blindfolded me. All I saw was black...pitch black. A lot of questions were running through my head. Was I going to die? Would I be able to see my parents one last time? Why did this person take _me _and not someone else? Then there was the question that scared me the most. What were they going to do to me?

---------------------------------------------

_The next day:_

Catherine, Warrick, and Sara were all in the break room eating there lunches. Catherine was eating a turkey club, Warrick was eating a piece of pizza, and Sara was eating a salad. Warrick had just told Catherine a funny joke when Grissom walked in the room. They all turned their heads to look at him.

"What's up?" Sara asked him.

"We've just received a ransom note." Gris replied. He held up a piece of paper, that they guessed was the note. "A girl was kidnaped in her work parking lot, around seven last night. Finish up your lunches quick and meet me in my office ASAP." They all nodded. "And see if you can find out where Nick went to and tell him to meet us in there as well." He walked out of the room and down the hall to his office.

Sara looked at Warrick and Catherine and sighed. "I'll go find him." She packed up her lunch and threw it away, walking out of the room in search for Nick. She had looked in a bunch of rooms, when she saw Greg and Nick looking at something through a microscope.

----------------------------------------------

I must have been knocked out because when I woke up I was in a tiny room. There was one small window, way up high, but it was too high for me to reach. I rubbed my eyes. Why was I so tired? I looked around the room and surveyed my surroundings. It was hard for me to see because it was probably sometime near midnight.

The room I was in was most likely a basement of some sort. There were some cardboard boxes in one of the corners of the room. There was a staircase in the middle of the room that led to a door at the top. I knew from where I was that it was locked.

I brought my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around my knees, praying that I would get out of here soon.

-------------------------------------------------

The whole gang walked into Grissom's small office. There was a row of seats in front of his desk, where he was seated. Sara, Catherine, Warrick, and Nick took a seat and looked at him, waiting for him to give them all the details.

"Okay," Grissom began. "We have an 18 year old girl who was kidnaped in her work parking lot, and a ransom note. The note tells us to get one million dollars and transfer it to this bank account." He pointed to the bank account number on the piece of paper. "I really would like to get this perp as soon as possible. According to the FBI, this isn't the first time they've dealt with this guy." He handed the note to Catherine to pass around to the others.

---------------------------------------

**REVIEW!!!!!**


	2. Part 2

**Summary:** The group gets more evidence to help them figure out how to save the girl. But the question is..Why did he pick _her_?

**Author's Note:** I do not own the characters from the television show CSI. I do not own the show either. Please read and review guys. I need some feedback. Thanks.

**Ransom - Part 2**

"What do you mean that this isn't the FBI's first time dealing with him? What other crimes did this guy commit?" Catherine asked curiously. Grissom looked up from the note and sighed.

"He has kidnaped nineteen people and murdered them. He also robbed a bank in Silver Springs. He is on the FBI's most wanted list. So it would be great if we could actually get this guy before he kills another person." Sara's eyes went to the floor. She couldn't believe that he had killed nineteen people. She felt extremely sad for all of the families of the victims. " I know this case might be hard for some of you, so if you would like to be taken off of this case, just ask." Grissom eyed Sara, who was looking at the floor. He saw the sadness in her eyes, he didn't like it when she was upset or hurting.

Sara and Grissom had secretly been dating for the past couple weeks, but each day it was getting harder and harder to keep it all a secret. He just wanted to jump up and tell everyone that he was dating Sara Sidle, the most beautiful woman in the world. Maybe after this case is closed, he'll tell everybody.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I woke up with a start. I heard the door at the top of the stairs open and shut. And then someone was walking down the steps towards me. I got up and huddled in one of the corners of the room, that was the farthest away. Now the person was standing at the bottom of the stairs and I could see his face.

He had stubble on his chin and on the bottom of his cheeks. He had dark brown hair, and he was wearing dark jeans and a plaid shirt, that looks like a shirt that a lumberjack would wear. He was also carrying something. It looked like a little, metal tray. There was something on the tray, but I couldn't make out what it was from where I was in the corner.

The man stepped off of the stairs and started walking towards me, slowly and cautiously. I could now tell what was on the tray, it was food. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I smelt that food. The man set the tray down on the ground a couple feet in front of me. On the tray was a piece of pizza, an apple, and a water bottle.

"Why are you bringing me food? I thought you kidnaped me?" My voice sounded very hoarse.

The man looked at me and gave me a little smile. But it wasn't a creepy smile, it was a friendly smile.

"I wasn't the one who took you. That was my brother."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sara was at her locker in the break room, she hadn't opened her locker, she was just sitting there staring at it. She was thinking about how upset she would be if something happened to her loved ones, which included Grissom. Sara loved Grissom, although she hadn't said that to him yet. He had told her that he loved her a couple days ago, but she wasn't sure if she felt the same way, so she didn't say it back. But after this incident, she knew that she did love him, and the next time she was alone with him she would tell him that.

Someone cleared their throat behind her and she jumped .She turned around and saw Grissom standing their, just inches away from her.

"Geez, Grissom. You scared me." She sighed. He walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." He looked her in the eye and immediately knew something was wrong. "What's the matter, Sweetie?"

She looked at him and tried to force a smile, but all she managed was a half a smile. "It's just this case..." She trailed off.

"It's getting to you." He finished her sentence. She nodded. He scooted closer to her and put his arms around her. " It's getting to me too." He kissed her forehead and smiled at her. "I love you, Sara Sidle."

She smirked. "I love you too."

"Everything is going to be alright. We're going to get this guy."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Note:** I know that this was extremely short but I don't really have that much time to write these days, with school starting an all. Clickyy! Clickyy! Clickyy! Sorry I'm a little hyper on Mountain Dew. Hehee.


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

No one has really reviewed this story so I am not going to continue it. I'm sorry. Maybe if I had gotten more

reviews I would have been more happy to continue it.

Sorry,

Jess


End file.
